The use of video arcade games which simulate the operation of vehicles, such as race cars and aircraft, for entertainment is becoming widespread. Also, apparatus which simulate the operation of vehicles are increasingly being used as training devices for government and industry vehicle operators. Such apparatus can be programmed to realistically simulate the motion of a vehicle through two or three-dimensional space, and can also provide relatively realistic simulation of the control of the vehicle. Importantly, it is safer for a person to be entertained or trained on a video simulator, as compared with a real vehicle, because simulators are not susceptible to actual crashes.
Typically, a vehicle simulator has a computer which displays on a monitor a constantly changing video picture of a simulated three dimensional space. The "view" presented on the monitor is ordinarily the view of the simulated space as would be seen from the driver's seat of the simulated vehicle. Thus, as the simulated vehicle "moves" through the simulated space, the video display is constantly updated by the computer to model the motion of the vehicle. Preferably, the computer realistically models the simulated space by including in the space rough terrain or inhospitable airspace, as appropriate.
Whether the vehicle being simulated is an aircraft, spaceship, tank, motorcycle, ship, or an automobile, and whether the simulation is for entertainment or training purposes, it is typically the case that the operator controls the simulated vehicle by manipulating a steering wheel or handle. Consequently, to more realistically model the behavior of the vehicle as it negotiates rough terrain or airspace, it is desirable for the steering wheel or handle to vibrate during periods of the video sequence which simulate passage through the rough territory. The present invention recognizes that it is possible to provide a shaker control device for selectively vibrating the steering wheel of a vehicle simulation apparatus, to model behavior of the simulated vehicle as it negotiates rough terrain or airspace.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for selectively vibrating the steering wheel of a vehicle simulator to model the behavior of the simulated vehicle as it passes over rough terrain or airspace. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for selectively vibrating the steering wheel of a vehicle simulator which is relatively simple and reliable in operation. A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for selectively vibrating the steering wheel of a vehicle simulator which is easy and cost-effective to manufacture.